Ninety Seconds
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: I Duncan Carter had tehcnically been dead for nintey seconds. It didn't make much sense, but it happened, and some how i had woken up and came back to life.
1. Chapter 1

I reached out again in the bright light as i floated.

" Duncan? " Some one shouted out.

" Who said my name? " I asked curiously.

" It's me Duncan, you know me! " They shouted out but all i could see was a dark fuzzy shadow, no matter how much i squinted.

" No, i don't! Who are you? " I screamed. I was mad. I wanted to know where the heck I was, the last thing i remeber was water..and a splash..and just not being able to breath.. was i dead?

" Am i dead? " I asked out loud frightened.

" Yes..You are dead honey.." It said softly.

" But..Who are you? " I asked starting, now to get upset. I was dead.

" Look at me. " I looked long and hard.

" Give me a hint. " I said hoplessly.

" Look at my necklace. " I think it was a she who said this.

" But how am i supposed to look at your necklace when your all the way over there-" I started but then she was right in front of me and all i could see was her necklace.

" What is it made of? " She asked.

" I..DONT..KNOW " I said angrily.

" Yes, you do. " It said softly.

I looked at it harder......Amber. It was made of Amber..My grandmas name was Amber.. And suddenly she appeared. I could see her face and smeel her cinnamon smell, she had when she was alive.

" Grandma? " I asked.

" Yes honey, it's me. " She said smiling and crying. And then she hugged me, but all i could do was float there shocked. I really WAS dead....

" B-But.." I stutered.

" You need to wake up, come back to life. Your not supposed to die yet honey. " She said. " You wont die until your very old and frail and very very sick. " She said hugging me again crying.

" B-But, how am i supposed to come back to li-" I started but she interupted.

" Wake up Duncan, go back to you'r friends. " She said.

" HOW? " I yelled getting frustrated.

But then i didn't need to know how because it was suddenly to bright to keepo my eyes open, it was as hot as the sun and i was being pulled into it.

" I'm Sorry but hes dead..He's not going to wake up from the looks of it. " One of many voices said loudly.

" NO! He just has to wake up! He only hit his head one time on the way into the water! He should be okay! It's my fault! " I recognized that voice any where... Courtney.

I sat up and coughed out hard, very, very, Hard. Tons of water keeping shooting out my mouth. And then i let my head rest back on the dirt.

" DUNCAN! " Courtney yelled. " OH, Thank god! " She nearly screeched.

" Thank god..WERE NOT GETTING SUED CHEF! " Chris screamed cupping his hands to make a funnel around his mouth so chef would hear, where ever he was.

" I thought you were going to die man.." Harold said looking down at me.

I just looked straight up at him.

" C-Courtney? " I stamered.

" Shhh..Shh.." She said brushing my hair back. " Flip over ointo your side, i want to see the bottom of it. " She said.

I turned over and she sighed.

" Only a little cut, you probally just hit it to hard. "Courtney said, while the paremedics just stared dumbfounded.

Courtney rubbed little circles on my back, which i didn't protest against since it felt good.

" Well? Are you just going to stand there while he is hurt?! " Courtney said very angirly.

" No, Ma'am! " They shouted and got to work on stitches on the back of my head.

And so there you have it folks. I Duncan Carter had technically been dead for nintey seconds.

what did you think? It wasn't to hard to write this. I Sorta got the ideas from this other show i watch called House M.D. It was a season finally one year. I think it was season five. well anyway, just tell me what you think of this! Review Dudes! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney's P.O.V

Duncan was technically dead for 90 seconds. 90 seconds where his little, fragile heart didn't beat, 90 seconds where blood stood still, 90 seconds that he was never part of, 90 seconds that he was not in this world, 90 seconds he will never know about.

It was all my fault! I watched as the paramedics breathed into his mouth but to no avail. Duncan..I pushed him and he slipped..slipped off the dock, he hit his head on his way down..one little time. One hit and then he was technically dead.. he hit the water and we tried..**_OH HOW WE TRIED, _**to pull him out of the water.. we pulled him out and he didn't even gasp. Didn't even breath. No air, no pulse, no beating of an alive heart. I pushed him in because......because he said that he loved me..he called me his princess..and now I will never hear him call me that again, I will never hear him tell me he loves me. Never again. Never ever again.

" I'm Sorry but hes dead..He's not going to wake up from the looks of it. " One of the paremedics said.

" NO! He just has to wake up! He only hit his head one time on the way into the water! He should be okay!" I yelled to him putting a finger into his chest, and then I remembered something. It wasn't this guys fault at all..

"It's my fault.." I said in sadness.

I watched just then, a miracle happen. Duncan sat up and the water spurt out of his mouth like a show of dancing liquid.

" Duncan! "I screeched. " Oh thank god.." I said and sniffled a little. I didn't care if he hated me for the rest of my life, I would understand, at least I knew he was okay.

" Thank god..WERE NOT GETTING SUED, CHEF! " Chris first whispered and then cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed to chef, where ever he was.

Harold said something but he didn't matter right now, all that mattered was him, his bright blue eyes, curious and confused.

"C-Courtney? " He said forcefully, it sounded as if he was sad and trying to hold back tears.

" Shh..shh.." I said soothingly,as I brushed back his hair.

" Flip over, I want to see the back of your head. " I said and he obediently flipped over.

I sighed when he flipped over, it was only a little cut..probably just hit it too hard. I repeated what I thought and rubbed circles on his back as the paremedics looked like morons, just standing there, not doing a thing.

" Well?! Are you just going to stand there while he's hurt!? " I yelled with an angry look.

" No ma'am! " One of the younger ones said and got to work on some stitches for the back of his head.

There you have it, Duncan, my boyfriend, had technically died for Ninety Seconds, and to be truthful, it was all my fault.

**Yeah, I was getting constant messaging/Pm's to make another chapter one it in Courtney P.O.V with her thoughts, so I did! (: I'm not mad at the ones who asked either! Don't get me wrong! Please keep messaging me with suggestions! I loved writing this chapter! It was awesome! And again! I'm not mad at those of you who messaged me to make another chapter for this story! NOT MAD! (: (; (: (: (: (: lol. Yeah so _REVIEW!_**


End file.
